User talk:Pink Phantasma
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Pink Phantasma! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pink Phantasma page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- LastationLover5000 (Talk) 05:14, October 13, 2012 An Ice Dragon Slayer is perfectly fine. User:Perchan is usually in charge of the slayers, but she's my friend, I'll just tell her I allowed it. Do show me the character when it's done so I can gauge how you have the magic, and when you make the Ice Dragon Slayer page, link that to Perchan, it's her job to review magics and she can judge it. Don't disappoint~ --02:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I look forward to it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:58, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Ohero~ Welcome to the wiki; and yeah I know about. It's no problem. Cya 'round. :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 10:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey there I don't wanna bother you, but I was wondering if I could ask you something, I was hoping that later on, one of my characters could join the mermaid heel. Momo Mai is the little cutie that will join when she gets older, if that's alright with u. Phantombeast (talk) 04:28, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I meant to say, Lovely Maiden Guild. Phantombeast (talk) 04:31, February 15, 2013 (UTC) thanks, though it might be a while, cuz I'ma have to do a time-skip for her, and it'll be the first time I do it. Also, just some advice, you should always put ur signature so people can know who sent them the message, just some friendly advice. Anywho, thanks again and if my plans work, you'll have a Lost-Magic user in that guild. Phantombeast (talk) 04:41, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Um just fyi I created Momo Mai/Future Self, so u can add her to the guild membership. Phantombeast (talk) 08:04, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, was tired when I sent you the message, listen I've been noticing that ur pictures are kind of big. if u wanna make more space, everytime u add a photo, put these initials. Example: File:image12|200px. This way the picture will shrink and it'll make ur article look more presentable. Phantombeast (talk) 21:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Uh I'll leave it up to you, ur guild after all. Phantombeast (talk) 00:16, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Just to let u know, Momo is gonna be part of Team Raging Storm and an S-Class Nomine if that's alright with u. Phantombeast (talk) 00:34, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, can't wait to see Momo's teammates. I'ma be working on some of my stuff if u need any help. Phantombeast (talk) 00:48, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, when u get this, I managed to put a time-skip on Momo's profile, u can change her name to it's normal status on the other members of Teaqm Raging Storm. Phantombeast (talk) 04:08, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Wow I have to say, you are really something. I can see ur working hard for ur characters and I'm glad to be part of ur guild Phantombeast (talk) 22:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) My pleasure, let me know if there's anything u need from me. Phantombeast (talk) 22:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey just wanna say welcome back, haven't seen you edit on here for a while, but am glad to see ur okay and your editing again. will be here if u need anything or wanna chat [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:34, April 8, 2013 (UTC) No prob, will be waiting to hear from u [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:43, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Opinion It's on the page. Check it out~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:53, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Your Ice Slayer. Ice Dragon Slayer belongs to True-Clown-Prince. Unless you've asked his permission to use that specific Slayer-type, you're going to have to remove it, or make your own Ice Dragon Slayer article (entitled Ice Dragon Slayer (Pink Phantasma) ). If you absolutely have to use his incarnation because you don't have the energy to make your own, then you're going to have to ask--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:20, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, excellent--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Idk when you'll be coming back regularly on here, but I looked at some of your characters and they're really good, would u like to do an RP with me? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, well for now, I need to get my main man Ray Martinez in on some more action, so maybe he and ur dragon slayer meet up? He helps her out with something and they travel a bit? Also sorry to hear about you friend, I know how you feel when a best friend moves away [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 16:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I gotcha, you know u didn't have to leave, u can come on and chat with us, we don't bite. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) So the RP that we will do will be part of the story for you? [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:07, July 14, 2013 (UTC) aww, was hoping it could be part of main, but alright, just let me know whenever your ready to begin. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:30, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I hope it wasn't cuz of me, I don't want to change your ideas because me [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 21:49, July 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm all for it, just let me know if you come up with any ideas [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to see how everything was going, Ray Martinez is up and ready to go for our RP [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 02:58, July 20, 2013 (UTC) One year since you had a message. wanna come to chat, please do :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Talk 09:32, July 20, 2014 (UTC) May i please add my Fanmade Characters into this Lovely Guild Please this will be their Previous Guild and i promise to leave their Links for you promise that is a Royal Promise AlisaLing127 (talk) 13:29, March 16, 2015 (UTC)..